Forever Yours, Kate
by pigmentofyourimagination
Summary: <html><head></head>Letters from Kate to Rick and vice versa. Please read and review. New chapter up now!</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Castle fanfic, and it was kind of inspired by Adele-Someone Like You (Not heard it? Youtube it!). I wrote this in under 15 minutes so and typo errors let me know.

Rick,

I wonder what you're doing, have you met some else? Scratch that, I don't have to wonder because it's all over the press.

You're back in town, things went so wrong that you can't even come and say hello.

Are you over me? Now that you're with her, is she your one and done? Like I thought you would be my one and done?

She's beautiful. She's tall. She deserves you more than I ever did.

Don't worry about me, I'll find someone; I know I'll only ever end up with second best now that you're gone. I know I can never have you back.

I broke your heart without even realising. I was so scared that you would break mine, but I should have known you wouldn't. In the end I broke my own, crushed it to pieces.

And now I say my final goodbye, be happy that's all I want for you. If you are happy then maybe I can start to rebuild myself, find a purpose to my life again.

Forever yours, Kate


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sorry taking so long to post this chapter, it was intended as a one-shot but a couple of people asked me to continue. Not sure if there will be more after this or not but keep your eye out just in case.

Kate,

I think you know you're the one I want to be with I'm a one detective man, you've done that to me. I think of you every day, what could have been, what should be. I want to see you, to say hello. No more than that, to hold you tight, to be with you. I want to hear your voice, to hear you speak. Yet I know it will hurt too much. That's why I haven't been to see you.

She is a wonderful, smart, funny woman, I can't deny that. But she's not you. Kate all I want is you but I don't know what to do, how we can move on from this, I just don't know. We'll never be normal again, then again when were we ever?

You said you're sorry, but so am I, you're not the only one that did something wrong. I promised you _always_ and I broke that promise. I can never forgive myself for that.

It hurts just to read your words. Who knew you had such a way to cause pain in writing, certainly not me. But that pain isn't because you broke my heart, it's because I know how much I still love you and that

Don't say goodbye Kate our lives are entwined something that can never be undone.

Rick


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Right, firstly I'm sorry this has taken so long to update, but inspiration lacked, life got busy. This is longer than the previous chapters and I hope you like it. Please leave a review; it would be great to know if people think I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters if they were I would be called Andrew Marlowe, and well I'm not.**

Should I be here?

I just want to say hello. To know why she didn't reply, I never wanted goodbye, like she wrote, I still don't.

My brain hesitates, but my hand does not, seems my heart is winning this battle.

Knock. Knock.

I can't turn back, not now, it wouldn't be fair.

Not on her, nor on me.

The handle turns. The door opens. She must be expecting someone else.

* * *

><p>Lanie must be here early.<p>

I open the door, but it's not Lanie.

I manage to muster a whisper 'Rick?' I wonder did I say it aloud; he doesn't seem to have heard me.

I repeat myself, this time he answers, I realise he was looking at what I was wearing. In my haste to answer the door, I'd forgotten to do up my shirt. Crap!

'Hi Kate'. That's it? That's all he says? He's the one that decided to knock on my freakin' door and that's all he can say.

'What are you doing here rick?' I sigh as I button up my shirt.

'To say hello…' seriously that's why he came? '…and to ask why you didn't reply, to my letter' He's nervous, scared of what I will say.

'I suppose you should come in, not exactly a conversation to have out in the hall' What the hell am I doing? Inviting him in? This is just going to make things worse.

* * *

><p>I don't know what I expected.<p>

Did I expect her to have this talk out in the hall? No. But did I expect her to invite me in? Definitely not.

Two wine glasses, a bottle of wine. Who was she expecting? 'So I'm not interrupting anything am I?' I ask glancing towards the glasses.

'Oh. No. Well Lanie was coming over. Girls night in.' Right of course. Lanie. She didn't have a date coming over. Good. No, crap, I sound jealous. Am I jealous? I have no right to be jealous 'Give me a minute, to ring and cancel'.

Cancel. Cancel on Lanie? She won't get away with that lightly.

She's hung up. She's staring. She's waiting. Waiting for me to say something, what do I say, I've already told her why I'm here.

But my hesitance is clear. She starts talking. 'You want to know why I didn't reply? Rick I can't do this, you're with someone, and I'm not. I have missed you so much, but you, you being here, in my apartment. This hurts so much more than these last few months without you, because I can't have you, I can't ruin another one of your relationships, especially one that shouldn't involve me. But I, god Rick what else can I say?'

Dumbfounded.

What else can she say? What do I say?


End file.
